


Camp Chitaqua

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2018 SPNKinkBingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Bukkake, Drinking, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You’re not exactly sure how you ended up here; naked, sprawled out on the patchouli-scented rug, clenching up to meet Cas thrust-for-thrust—but it must have something to do with all that weed and whiskey.





	Camp Chitaqua

You’re not exactly sure how you ended up here; naked, sprawled out on the patchouli-scented rug, clenching up to meet Cas thrust-for-thrust—but it must have something to do with all that weed and whiskey.

And then there’s Dean; love of your life, fearless leader. You roll your head towards him as heavy knees rasp against the rug as he inches closer to you, cock hot, heavy, and weeping. He gets a thumb between your lips, hooking it over your bottom teeth as he coaxes your mouth open. You obey without qualm, dropping your jaw as he gently eases himself inside. Your eyes roll back a little at the salty warmth of him, moaning as you close your lips around his thickness.

It’s hard to concentrate on the task of sucking him off when Cas is driving you back and forth over the rug with rapidly increasing thrusts, but you do your best, widening and stiffening your tongue over the thick vein lining the underside of his cock.

Movement to your other side is your only warning before full lips identical to Dean’s seal around your nipple, hot tongue flicking at the bud until it’s a hardened peak.

It had been a shock—more than a shock—it had been _mindboggling_ when Dean’s doppleganger had shown up at camp. He’d been sent here by Zachariah he’d said, yanked from 2009 to the present. Something about the angels wanting him to observe the irrevocable repercussions of denying Michael.

Dean had been understandably suspicious of his younger self’s sudden appearance, and you’d had to beg him not to blow the man away on the spot.

But Cas—Cas knew. Maybe it was some lingering grace attuning him to the truth, or maybe even as a human he still has an impeccable sense of intuition. Whatever the case, the former angel had suggested everyone unwind at his cabin. With the help of Jack and a shared joint, of course.

And relax you did—you can’t even recall when this all started; one minute you were giggling at _something_ , your head swimming in the clouds, and the next all three men had their big hands all over you—sliding, pulling, squeezing.

Cas is murmuring praises of how beautiful you look, how tight you are, how good you’re making him feel. You don’t answer of course, not with Dean curling his fingers in your hair, using his hand to guide your mouth back and forth over his swollen length. His twin isn’t helping matters either, blunt teeth scraping pink trails into the swell of your breast while his tongue continues to lap at your nipple.

A thumb begins to strum at your clit; you’re not sure who it belongs to, you’re not sure you care. Cas shifts his hips, the angle allowing him to bump right into your g-spot, sending icy-hot tingles exploding under your skin. The younger Dean’s mouth on you adds a thrilling layer to the stimulation and it only takes two more solid thrusts and you’re coming around him, your inner walls locking down on him, holding him deep inside.

Dean’s cock slips from your mouth as you roll your head back, face screwing up, jaw slacking as you voice your climax. Cas is losing his rhythm, breathy grunts pushing past his lips as nears his end—

“Not—not in me,” you choke. Birth control is no longer available, condoms either, and you can’t risk bringing new life into this shithole of a world.

The former angel quickly pulls out, groaning deep as he spills his release in milky-hot ropes across your stomach. He slumps forward, thumping a meaty hand against the rug as he catches his breath. Dean abandons your breast, leaving the moisture to cool in his absence while Cas smiles dazedly, flickering deep blue eyes over your features before leaning down to press a soft, chaste kiss to your lips.

The older Dean smacks a hand against Cas’ shoulder, “My turn,” he grunts, knees creaking as he stands. You rake your fingers through your hair, smoothing it out of your face as the hardened hunter takes his place between your still-spread legs.

You turn your head toward toward your past love, reaching up to glide your fingers over light stubble, curving your hand around the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. You gasp into the heat of his mouth as Dean pushes into you, slowly inching in until you feel his balls pressing against your ass.

You break the kiss, righting your head back to softly thump against the floor as Dean sits back on his haunches, raising your legs to drape over his spread, muscular thighs. Big hands fit around your waist as he starts to move; deep, fluid thrusts in and out of your orgasm-slick cunt.

Your head lolls to your left to find Cas, mussy-haired and glossy-eyed, leisurely leaned back on the flat of his palms as he watches Dean fuck into you. He’s half-dressed, worn jeans hugging his hips, bare feet crossed at the ankles. He smiles lazily when Dean strengthens his thrusts, your eyes rolling back in your skull at the exquisite friction.

A warm hand cups you under the jaw, turning your head back before the young hunter’s face crowds into yours, blotting out the glow of the candle-lit room. Wet-hot velvet swipes across your lips, prompting you to open for him. You moan softly as he licks into your mouth, bringing your hands up to palm at your breasts as he swirls his tongue against yours.

“So beautiful…” Cas murmurs distantly from his spot on the rug.

Dean pulls away then, pushing up on his knees to fist his hefty cock, slowly pumping as his heavy-lidded gaze hooks onto yours. You flash him a wanting smile just before opening wide, wordlessly inviting him in.

He braces a hand against the ground, just above your head as he guides his length to your lips. It’s a bit of a struggle for him to slide into your mouth with the way his older self is plunging into you, his wide tip smearing a glistening streak of precome across your lower lip as he bumps into it. You work to further widen your jaw, stretching your neck forward to capture him between your lips.

You watch him from underneath your lashes as you hollow your cheeks around his girth, watch how his lips part in an airy gasp, head drooping back on his thick neck as he melts into the pleasure of your wet heat.

You startle for a moment as Cas curls his fingers around your left wrist, pulling your hand away from your bouncing breast so he can duck down to lick the nipple into his mouth. You fumble to get a blind hand on his head, carding your fingers through his thick, tossled mop of dark hair.

Dean’s got both hands on the floor now as he rocks his hips into your mouth; short, shallow thrusts between your suctioned lips. You let out an audible groan around the the hunter’s thickness as Cas introduces his teeth to your heated skin, nibbling at the sensitive bud.

The man between your legs picks up the pace, grunting and panting as he pumps hard and deep into your sopping cunt, rug burns branding into your back with the force of his driving hips. You have to get a hand around the heavy base of the cock in your mouth to keep it inside as the older Winchester hammers into you faster and faster, harder and harder.

The thrusting pauses momentarily as heavy hands release your hips to hook your calves over broad, sweat-damp shoulders. Dean stirs inside you as he moves, your cunt clenching around him, eager for more as Cas continues to lap at your nipple.

The younger Winchester slicks out of your mouth, fist stroking at his saliva-glistening length as he murmurs for you to breathe, ‘ _just breathe, baby.’_

But then rough hands are back at your hips, calloused fingertips denting into the skin with a bruising pressure as the pumping starts again—and your breath catches in your throat, the new angle enabling Dean to ram directly into your sweet spot over and over and over.

You can barely make out the forest green of his eyes between cracked lids as he fucks you like he always does, pounding away all the stress, all the frustration of leading the survival of this wasted world.

Your toes curl as you near your end, and then, oh fuck, then past Dean vacuums plush lips around your neglected nipple, tongue laving over and over. You run your right hand through his short hair as he works you over, and you can feel him shudder when you rake your blunt fingernails over his scalp.

There’s no word for the mind-melting bliss you’re feeling with two hot mouths sucking at you and a thick cock pistoning in and out of your hungry, clenching channel.

Cas pulls away, leaving your ruddy bud glistening and swollen as he fits a palm against the side of your face, turning you toward him to delve his tongue into your mouth, full lips pulling at yours with a gentle sucking pressure.

You cry out into Cas’ mouth as your orgasm hits you out of nowhere, slick walls clamping down on Dean’s still-thrusting length. The Winchester at your side releases your nipple with wet pop just as the Winchester between your legs swiftly pulls out, warm, creamy stripes jetting long over your torso, some of it streaking up over the swell of your breasts.

Dean doesn’t wait to catch his breath, doesn’t melt into the afterglow, he simply rises to his feet, bending down to scoop up a discarded shirt to clean himself off before tugging on his boxers and jeans.

“She’s all yours,” he grunts at his mirrored image as he slumps onto the old sofa, chest still heaving as closes his eyes and thumps his head into the cushioned back, loosely slinging a burly arm over his face.

Cas is still kneeling at your side, smiling against your lips as he rakes thick fingers through your sweat-damp hair. He backs away, rising up to sit on his heels as the camp’s newest visitor slides between your legs. Warm fingers trail up your shins, over your knees, and up your thighs. His skin is softer than the Dean you know, a reminder of just how rough the hunter has become; metally _and_ physically.

He assumes his twin’s prior position, hooking your knees over thick, defined thighs. He gives himself a couple of pumps before lining up. Pearly teeth sink into the plump cushion of his lower lips as he works his length into you. You’re buttery-slick with the aftermath of two orgasms, and the bright-eyed hunter easily slicks inside.

You raise up on your elbows as he curves his hands around your waist and starts to rock his hips, blowing out a heavy breath as you watch his deliciously wide shaft repeatedly disappear into your heat.

You glance to your left to see Cas still seated on the rug, legs drawn up to his chest, fingers clasped around his knees, smiling in something like awe as he watches Dean hump into you.

Your eyes flicker to Dean on the couch; he’s hunched over, elbows braced on his knees, half-drunk glass of whiskey clutched in his right hand. His eyes are dark, but one corner of his mouth is quirked up in a satisfied smirk—and you almost want to laugh because how weird must that be? To be able to watch yourself fuck. You give him a lazy smile before your jaw drops in a gasp as Dean quickens his thrusts, fingertips increasing their pressure into your flesh, and god, you can’t _wait_ to admire your bruises in the morning.

You drop to your back as Dean pumps into you, softly gasping out his pleasure into the dimly-lit room. You gaze at him through hooded eyes, drinking in his naked beauty; he doesn’t have as many scars as the current Dean does, and the ink of his anti-possession tattoo is a darker black, not as faded as it will be in five years.

You’re both covered in a sweaty glaze, your thighs slipping smooth over his as you move. You bring a hand down, scooping up two fingertips of the cooling come on your belly, using the milky slick to rub at your tingling clit.

Dean’s going faster now, and you furiously rub at your sensitive nub to match his pace. The hunter’s eyes are closed, full lips are parted as he pants and moans and your cunt clenches around him on every drive. One, two, three more thrusts and you’re reeling into your third orgasm of the night; hips jerking, walls spasming as you writhe against the rug.

Dean stills his hips, waits for you to relax, for the aftershocks to cease before he slicks out, jerking his release onto your stomach to mingle with the previous men’s spendings.

He falls back on his ass; smooth, glistening chest expanding with heavy pants as he waits for his heartrate to return to normal.

And you’ve never felt so debauched in your entire _life._ Spread out on a musty rug, covered in come.

Your eyes dance around the room, taking in the men that just gave you the fucking of a lifetime—the world might be heading to hell in a handbasket, but if you have more nights like these, you think you’ll be just fine.

 


End file.
